


Drunk Friend!Mark x Scared!Reader: You're Safe

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [18]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Past, Gen, Markiplier - Freeform, drunk, friend fic, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past is a haunting one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Friend!Mark x Scared!Reader: You're Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from someone on DeviantArt. It's like a little tribute to the people out there with alcoholic parents who are abusive or mean when they're drunk, or even mean when they're not. It'll be okay. You'll be okay. It can only get better. Stay safe. xoxo

Mark laughed loudly and in a goofy fashion. He walked over to the couch and slumped down on it, laughing still, but a little less now. You shot up from the couch where you had been napping, wondering what the soft laughter was and where it was coming from. When you looked up to see Mark sitting there with rosy-red cheeks and a grin, you sat up.  
“Mark...,” you said softly. “Mark, are you...drunk?” Mark looked over at you, grinning.  
“A li’l bit,” he said, slurring slightly. You gave a nervous chuckle. “‘m fine.” You shifted towards the edge of the couch.  
“Do you...need some water?” you asked nervously. He looked at you, almost confused about why you were getting further from him.  
“What... (YN), you okay?” He reached over to put a hand on your shoulder. You snapped. Flashbacks of the past come through and you started to flinch and get away.  
You didn’t want to be hurt. You didn’t want what you had gone through to happen again.  
“Mark, don’t...,” you said, but didn’t finish. Mark stood up as you scrambled off the couch onto the floor.  
“(YN),” he said, seeming much more sober than he did a few moments ago. “(YN), what’s wrong? (YN).” He knelt down and stayed where he was, looking at your cowering figure.  
“I don’t...want you to hurt me...please,” you said covering your head. Mark scooted closer to you.  
“(YN), I... I wouldn’t hurt you, ever.” He took one last scoot towards you. “(YN).” You uncovered your head slightly to see your friend and his worried eyes. “I would never, and I mean never, hurt you, even if I wanted to.” You uncovered your head almost fully.  
“I’m sorry, I... It’s just, a lot of things have happened with me and drunk people, and...they’ve all been...really mean and abusive.” You took in a breath. “I didn’t want you to be that person.” Mark took a chance and pulled you into a slow and soft hug, reassurance surrounding you in his arms. He kissed your forehead chastely before pulling back and looking you straight in the eyes.  
“(YN), trust me,” he started slowly, “I could never hurt anyone, especially my best friend. (YN), you’re my bestest friend in the whole world.” You closed your eyes and lay your head in his chest, calming down.  
And just there, just in the comfort of your best friend’s arms, you felt safe, and nothing could hurt you ever again.


End file.
